Kahn
'''Kahn '''was one of Colonel Stuart's mercenaries and former unit members who planned to free drug lord and dictator General Ramon Esperanza from custody by seizing the controls and instruments of the control tower of Dulles International Airport. He is the quinary antagonist of Die Hard 2. Die Hard 2 Kahn was setting up equipment at Hidey Lake Community Church not far from Dulles Airport. He helped cut off the airport power line below with an axe to shut off the control tower. Kahn discovered the call from Dulles chief engineer Leslie Barnes that their comrades in the annex skywalk took the SWAT team out, which led Stuart to discover that his team was also killed and caused one of the planes, Windsor 114, to crash on runway 29 in retaliation. .]]After Esperanza's plane arrived in the Dulles airspace and has a problem with cabin pressure and low visibility, Kahn helped out Stuart with where the plane was coming from the ocean. After successfully helping Esperanza finding a safe landing site at runway 25R, Kahn joins Stuart, Garber and Thompson to meet up with Esperanza. When they reached the plane, Kahn and other fired at John McClane who had tried to take him captive. Though McClane killed Thompson, he was trapped in the cockpit. Kahn went onboard the plane and fired the cockpit door, but finds that it's bulletproof. Kahn blocks the cockpit door with the fire axe, trapping McClane and escorts Esperanza out of the plane. He informs Stuart that McClane went into the cockpit and all of the mercenaries fired at it, trying to kill McClane. Then he and the others tossed grenades into it, but McClane escapes by the cockpit's ejection seat, before the plane exploded. Kahn and the others retreated back to the church before the airport fire trucks arrived. After Major Grant and his men arrived under the guise of them trying to stop Stuart and his men, Kahn and the other mercenaries fake the firefight with blanks to deceive the others while planting C4 at the makeshift airport equipment. He takes Esperanza to ride on his snowmobile as they, along with Stuart, Garber, Miller and Burke took off, though Burke and Garber we're killed by McClane. When they see McClane pursuing them, they replaced the magazines from blanks with real bullets, knowing McClane's newly acquired machine gun has blanks and fired at the snowmobile. McClane flies over the rocky bank and the snowmobile explodes. Thinking that they finally killed their adversary, Kahn joins the others as they left the scene. As they went to the remote Hangar 11 where the fully fueled 747 cargo plane is at, Kahn waited outside for Grant and his men. As the truck arrived, the hanger door opens and he, Grant and his men joined Stuart, Esperanza and Miller in the hanger. The terrorists all went onboard the plane and ready to leave the country. As they we're celebrating their victory, the plane was unable to take off because McClane, who was actually alive, blocks the ailerons on the left wing of the plane with his jacket. Kahn stood by as Grant and Stuart went out of plane. Though Grant was killed, Stuart kicked McClane off the plane and removed the jacket off the ailerons. As Kahn and the others we're finally taking off and thought they won, McClane lit the jet's fuel with his lighter and it went into the jet's left wing and the plane exploded, incinerating Kahn and every other terrorist onboard. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John McClane Category:Antagonists Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Col. Stuart's merc group Category:1990 deaths Category:Killed in the explosion of the plane